I'm Waiting, Give Me
by L.M. Avalon
Summary: Sequel to Are You Gonna Be My Girl. Later in the day, after the village is saved and the group is settling down by the campfire, Kagome talks Miroku into an encore... much to Sango's dismay. Oneshot. Mir/San.


Yay! I finally got around to writing a sequel to Are You Gonna Be My Girl! The song is **Cold Hard Bitch** by the same people, Jet. Please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Cold Hard Bitch.

* * *

I'm Waiting, Give Me

* * *

"It was great, Inuyasha!" Kagome announced, her legs swinging from the low tree branch she was perched on by the campfire.

"Can we stop talking about it?" I moaned, sulking as the school girl continued to chatter about Miroku's 'concert' earlier that day. It grated on my nerves and Kagome humming that infernal song didn't help much. "Please?" I whimpered again, feeling beyond aggravated and more into the embarrassed stage.

More giggling ensued. "Gomen ne, I'm sorry, Sango-chan! It was just so cute!"

Inuyasha and I had mirrored eye rolling. "Kagome," he grunted, "Stop talking about it."

Kagome glared at him, "Oh shut it," she grinned, "You're just sore 'cause you missed Miroku-sama making a fool of himself!"

The half demon smirked, one fang poking out over his bottom lip. "Hell yeah, but whatever," he grumbled, "It's almost night and I'm gonna head back into the village. Bouzu left to help them out awhile ago and I want to make sure he's not harassing the village women."

"If he is, smack him hard for me, would you?" I asked darkly, shining Hiraikotsu vigorously.

"Sure thing!" Inuyasha waved back at us with a clawed hand before trudging through the wood, towards the half destroyed village that we'd saved earlier. After Miroku's performance, we'd been too late to help kill the demon, but luckily, Inuyasha had made it there and saved the day. Again.

Apparently Kirara had found the hanyou beating up Shippou and had brought the half demon to the village where he saved it just in time before it was slaughtered. And we showed up just in time to see him sheathing Tetsusaiga and stalking off, smirking. Now Miroku was helping rebuild huts while Kagome and I were stuck watching our campsite in the woods.

I wanted action! Adventure! A challenge! But _no_... I got stuck babysitting the campfire with Kagome. She seemed happy enough.

"It was not cute," Imuttered finally. "It was irritating. Miroku couldn't sing to save his life."

Kagome grinned suddenly and I shrunk back. She looked evil when she smiled so wide. "Actually, I think singing did save his life. If we'd found him charming some village girl, you would have killed him!"

"Got that right. I'm the guardian of the female race when it comes to that damn monk," I muttered darkly. "But...it was kinda cute...I guess," I conceded when Kagome looked at me knowingly.

She smiled, "It was sweet! He was _so_ singing about you!"

"Kagome-chan," I said slowly, looking at her dryly, "He didn't make that song, someone else wrote it so it wasn't about _me_."

"Ah, doesn't matter who wrote it. The singer is who makes it dedicated to someone! And that someone was you!" She looked so fiercely believing in her theory.

She is such a romantic.

"Kagome-chan," I started again, exasperated beyond belief. "It's over now, can we move-?"

"Lady Kagome, Lady Sango," Houshi-sama greeted us, stepping into our clearing, making me stop mid sentence. He looked at my open mouth so I snapped it shut and glared at him, daring him to say anything. Instead he just smiled charmingly and settled by the fire.

"Miroku-sama?" Kagome asked, leaning forward intently. "Where's Shippou-chan?"

The monk shrugged, his gaze lingering on me, making me blush lightly at his strong glance. "Lady Kagome, the last I saw, the head of the village was pampering the little fox cub with food."

"He'll like that!" Kagome looked around, oblivious to the tension between me and the monk. She can be so unknowing sometimes, it's just sad. Hopping off the branch, she squatted down between us and then landed on her rump with a 'thump'. "It's almost night time. I hope Inuyasha comes back soon, he'll miss ramen otherwise."

"Like hell that's gonna happen," Said hanyou barked as he came into the clearing, a bulging tummy-ed Shippou slung over one shoulder. The little fox demon looked asleep and it was confirmed when Inuyasha dropped the kit into Kagome's lap and sauntered off to collapse on the other side of the camp fire than the rest of us.

He's such an anti-social ass...

"The village?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him curiously, my face straight.

He shrugged. "They were doing fine, the ones without huts are shacking up with friends."

Then the silence came.

"Okay! That's it!" Inuyasha peered at Miroku through the dark, easily seeing through the descending evening with his superior senses. "Bouzu-"

"That is very offending," Miroku interrupted calmly, making me grin secretly. "Call me monk if you must, Inuyasha."

The hanyou scowled. "Whatever," he grunted again, "Now bo--**_monk_**...I want you to sing again."

"Wha?!" Kagome and I screech at the same time. What the hell?! Why would Inuyasha want Miroku-sama to sing? Oh, my Kami! He's been possessed! Again!

Two molten gold eyes glared at us and I glared right back. Jerk. "I want to hear you make an ass of yourself again," the half demon smirked evilly.

Miroku surprised us all by grinning back. "I would sing again, but I don't have a song to use."

And then that's when Kagome smiled wickedly. It looked evil and twisted on her normally light hearted face and had us all feeling like we should be cowering in fear. "I have a song!" She chirps, her face brightened again.

"What song?" Miroku asked hesitantly.

"Another song on that CD. The disk thingy that had that first song that you learned. I'm betting that you conveniently 'forgot' to put my stuff away and listened to the rest of the CD."

Miroku gulped, but smirked a smile with a certain boyish charm. "What song do you have in mind, Lady Kagome...?"

The school girl bent down to whisper in the Houshi's ear. I was left in the dark, but Inuyasha's ear twitched and he heard perfectly. Suddenly he burst out cackling maniacally when he heard the title of the song Kagome suggested to Miroku, sending me some weird glances. Kagome grinned and Miroku looked amused, but unsure.

"I guess...that kind of fits," he mumbled finally, deep into thought. "Not as much as the last song, but yeah..."

"Good!" Kagome nodded and settled herself back down, looking at him happily, waiting for him to start the entertainment. Shippou slept on peacefully, curled up by his surrogate mother's side.

"Wait," I waved my hands around, I hate being left out. "What's going on?" I gave them all suspicious looks. They all seemed irritatingly amused by whatever song Kagome wanted Sir-Monk to sing.

"Hey, I'll put up with his voice if I really get to hear him say those words! I don't think I've ever heard him say it!" Inuyasha cackled some more, and Kagome smiled wirily, seemingly agreeing with him.

Wait.

What was Miroku going to sing? What words would he say?! Gah!

"Fine..." Miroku took a deep breath...and so did I, to prepare myself.

Not this again! Damn Kagome and Inuyasha, they have something against me! I knew it!

"_Gotta leave town,_

Got another appointment,

Spent all my rent,

_Girl you know I enjoyed it!_" He winked at me, as though implying that I knew exactly what he'd spent all his money on. Like on me. But what am I? His banker?!

This is just like the last song, mentioning money. I've always wondered where all that money he conned out of poor, pathetic, and probably old people went! If he's the kind of man who spends money on those cheesy girls in a village to 'entertain' him, I wouldn't hesitate to kill him. And it would be a very painful death!

"_Ain't gonna hang around till there's nobody dancing,_

_I don't wanna hold hands and talk about our little plans, alright_!" Kagome swayed to the music now, thoroughly enjoying the song, even if Miroku wasn't the best singer.

Ok, so he was ahorribly sadsinger, but that's fine.

Inuyasha was tapping his claws along to the beat on his knee, grinning stupidly at Houshi-sama singing. The hanyou was grinning wickedly, loving it! What a crackpot. He is such a sadist. Not only does he have a morbid fascination with death, but he's enjoying Miroku singing! Have I ever said anything about thinking that I was the only sane one in the group besides Kirara?

Seriously...

Kagome? A girl from half a century in the future who wears a skimpy school uniform no matter what the weather and can purify demons with only a touch. Shippou? He can turn himself into a giant pink bubble, for Buddha's sake! Inuyasha? He's Inuyasha...'nuff said. And, well, Miroku?

The monk was currently singing his lungs out and dancing. A complete and utter fruit.

Oh well...at least my life isn't boring!

"_Cold hard bitch,_

Just a kiss on the lips,

And I was on my knees,

_I'm waiting, give me_!" Miroku locked eyes with me, winking seductively as he launched into the next verse, apparently really liking this.

I gulped. Umm...1. Am I supposed to be the cold hard bitch? 2. I'd love to see that pervert on his knees...with Hiraikotsu buried in his head. 3. What the hell is he waiting for? And 4. Did...

...he just say 'bitch'?

Our Houshi-sama. The peaceful, calm, collected, charming, sweet, seemingly innocent monk just said the word bitch? Ooo...so that's what Inuyasha was waiting for!

And apparently that idiot isn't done yet...

"_Cold hard bitch,_

She was shakin' her hips,

That's all that I need!"

"I do not shake my hips!" I burst out, enraged, glaring at all of them while Miroku continued to sing. "I. Do. Not!"

Kagome giggled and grinned at me. "Sango-chan! It's a song! Have fun with it!"

"Oh," I settle back down, blushing heavily, embarrassed with getting so upset over a song that wasn't even written about or for me. "Right, carry on." Glaring at Houshi-sama like it was all his fault, which naturally it was. I smirked as he went on.

"_Gonna check her out,_

She's my latest attraction,  
_  
Gonna hang around,_

Wanna get a reaction."

Latest...Attraction? Was that all I was? The latest female to waltz by? And what is that supposed to mean? That I'm just here for his amusement and he's gonna drop me when another girl foxtrots by? Not that I'm with him or anything, but still. I'd like to be respected for my individuality, thank you very much. If you can't respect the fact that I'm unique, I'll plunge you off the nearest cliff.

Don't test me, I swear I will! Really, I can do it quite easily.

Miroku sings like the song is really his, like he believes in what he's saying, like he wrote it himself. So I wouldn't be surprised if he meant what he's saying half the time. So far I got that I'm a bad ass chick with a temper problem and I'm just a passing fancy...wow, what nice songs to sing to a girl.

Houshi-sama really does know how to romance a girl.

Don't you just _love_ sarcasm?

And that reaction he just sang about? Better not be a perverted action. He really does have his mind in the gutter all the time, so I really wouldn't be surprised. Houshi-sama seems to have fun with these songs, but they seem to have the habit of upsetting me. It's not my fault that I like to analyze everything, it's just what I do! I was born and bred and trained to take in details about situations, I _am_ a demon slayer...

"_Gonna take her home 'cause she's over romancing,_

_Don't wanna hold hands and talk about her plans alright_!" Miroku grinned while he sung, watching me carefully, seemingly teasing me.

Why do I have to be the one embarrassed like this? All the time! Can't Kagome have a turn? But _no_...Inuyasha wouldn't sing if his life depended on it. Maybe he'd sing if Sesshoumaru got down on his knees and begged him to, but not otherwise. I'm going to have to get back at Kagome one of these days. And prove to the world that she's really evil!

And is it me...or is this song starting to sound like a one night stand...?

"_Cold hard bitch,_

Just a kiss on the lips,

And I was on my knees,

I'm waiting give me!

Cold hard bitch,

She was shakin' her hips,

And that was all that I need.

I'm waiting give me.

Cold hard bitch!

Just a kiss on the lips,

And I was on my knees."

That part again! It's catchy, I'll admit, but Miroku and the others are taking way too much enjoyment in the lyrics. Cold hard bitch my ass...am I really that bad? So I tend to keep emotions locked up. It's understandable. I've been through a lot. Plus I was bred to be a supreme fighter, you'd lose all the time if you showed too much on the battlefield.

It's a miracle that Inuyasha hasn't really lost yet with that insane stupidity! Never go into a fight angry, my mother used to say that.

And...

...I wonder if I really have that much power over Houshi-sama...to make him beg and go all gooey if I tried anything. Maybe I should try it out...? Could come in handy!

"_Yeah I'm waiting!_

Yeah I'm waiting!

_Yeah I'm waiting! _

_Yeah I'm waiting!_

_Cold hard bitch!_

_Just a kiss on the lips,_

_And I was on my knees,_

_I'm waiting give me!"_

One thing: What exactly is this singer guy waiting for?

_"Cold hard bitch!_

_She was shakin' her hips,_

_And I was all that I need,_

_I'm waiting give me._

_Cold hard bitch!_

_Just a kiss on the lips,_

_And I was on my knees,_

_I'm waiting give me..." _Houshi-sama trailed off, grinning wildly, it seemed he had fun with the song.

Too much fun, like the other two, if you asked me.

Was it this funny this morning? When he sang that other song?!" Inuyasha gasped, out of breath from snickering so hard. Kagome was holding her side, it hurt after laughing too hard. She was too out of breath to answer the half demon.

"Come off it!" I grumbled, looking away and blushing. I hate blushing. "Stop that howling you two! It's not that funny!"

"It fits you Sango!" Kagome gasped before collapsing in another fit of giggles. When she couldn't stand my heated glare anymore she waved her hands like an invisible shield. "NOT the bitch part, I swear! I just meant the songs suit you. Upbeat and catchy, fast and exciting! And you really do have a lot of control and stuff!"

Suck up. But hey...it saved her miko behind. Compliments are pretty important to me.

"Whatever," I huffed, sulking as I looked through the now night woven trees. Shit, when did it get so dark? Time sure flies when Houshi-sama is ruining his reputation.

Speaking of Houshi-sama...

He got up and walked towards me, the grin wiped off and a sincere look on his face. "Lady Sango?"

"What?" I eyed him through narrowed magenta eyes, suspicious immediately.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? We can leave Kagome-sama and Inuyasha here to die of laughter and come back to hide the bodies later."

I snickered. You know, Miroku may not be a lot of things innocent, ignorant, non-womanizing but he is good with words.

"A walk? In the dark? In a forest? Next to a demolished village and a pile of chopped up demon parts?"

If he thought this was supposed to be a romantic stroll through the woods, he really was cracked in the head. I stood up anyway when he smirked boyishly and nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I want to spend time with you!" He declared, looking shocked that I didn't know it already. He'd spent the day singing and romancing me in a sorta twisted way. But at least he made me laugh and it wasn't boring!

"I will take a walk with you, Houshi-sama," I compromised slowly, smiling at him, "If you promise to never sing again."

"Deal," he bowed respectfully.

We walked off hand in hand away from the clearing, the sounds of Kagome and Inuyasha laughing theirbutts off faded away once we were out of earshot. I ended up having a good time with Houshi-sama.

Here's a secret...

...I love him. But he doesn't need to know that.

* * *

THE END 


End file.
